


New Beginning (Voila Three)

by Johncowdrey



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johncowdrey/pseuds/Johncowdrey
Summary: Some angst, some soap. Shirley or Joan? Pregnancy, renewal.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	New Beginning (Voila Three)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it particularly partsguy. Comments welcome even if you think it's all rubbish. Thanks to Linda for posting.

A NEW BEGINNING (VOILA THREE)

AN UNLIKELY MATCH 1970  
Joan had only been in Edinburgh a few days but was already feeling homesick,  
This was surprising; since it was not the first time she had been away from home,  
The circumstances were however very different from before.  
Angela, her co-worker had noticed she looked down and invited her to a reception at  
Her local conservative club where the local M.P, and Home secretary was   
Going to give a speech, meet his constituents, and party members.  
Angela went on “it might be a chance to make some new friends.”  
Not wishing to be rude Joan agreed to go.  
Phillip Brown was not her type, but then again nor was Ray.  
.  
Phillip was about 15 years older than Joan with premature grey hair, hardly handsome,  
And a couple of inches below average height, he was well dressed, in a  
Roger Moore sort of way. Navy brass buttoned blazer, tan cavalry twill trousers,  
And a proudly worn old school tie. Not to Joan’s taste at all.  
However Phillip did have a very nice speaking voice, a bit like Richard Burton, which  
Was probably his greatest asset.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and she was sure he would find an excuse to   
Come over to talk to her, when he had finished speaking.  
Despite the protestations of his agent, Phillip spent a long time with Joan, asking her   
All sorts of questions, much to the annoyance of some of the members, who felt  
neglected by him.  
His attraction to her was obvious for all to see, and Joan was getting a bit  
Flustered by all the attention she was getting .Angela intervened and said  
“I think it is time we were going Joan”  
Before they left he gave her his card, and asked her to phone him if he could  
Ever be of assistance. The 2 girls left huddled and giggling about what had happened.  
The next day a dozen red roses arrived at the welfare office for Joan.  
Although embarrassed at the hilarity this caused among her workmates, she was  
Also very flattered .   
After a few chaperoned dates to satisfy M.I.5 they finally   
Had a romantic dinner together at a discreet little Italian restaurant in the  
Newtown, (his bodyguard waiting outside.). During which he confessed to  
Joan he was married, but they had not lived together for years, and that his divorce  
Absolute was imminent, it had not been a happy marriage, childless and fractious.  
Joan decided that she might as well get the story of her affair with Ray out of the way,   
As it seemed to be confession time, but decided she did not know Phillip anywhere  
Near well enough to confide in him the tragedy of her miscarriage, and the events  
Leading up to it, she probably never would. 

Several cosy dinners and a not so cosy night at the Opera (which Morse would   
Have loved) followed,  
Despite what her father may have thought at times (and leaving aside  
Those mad few summer months in ’68 when she had her freedom, and a  
New flat, where she had sown a few wild oats, ( trying to forget her lost child.)

Joan was by no means a promiscuous person, but she had made up her  
Mind it was time they took their relationship to the next level  
i.e. sleep together. Joan was amazed that when she broached the subject, he was  
Indifferent to the whole thing, all the blokes she’d known would have jumped  
At the chance, except Morse.......perhaps. Well if Joan is anything she is persistent  
It sort of happened a week later, and Phillip blamed the medication he was taking,  
For his poor performance  
He did however make Joan an interesting proposition  
“Have you ever thought of becoming an M.P.? with all due respect to social work,  
You could get an awful lot more done for the under privileged, “  
Phillip went on to add” there is a by election coming in Oxford central, and although a   
Labour seat you should stand a good chance, being a local girl,”  
And that with his influence he could probably get her selected to run for the seat .Joan  
Was intrigued, but added “If I did I would need some help recovering some old  
Photographs ”, and went on to explain the problem she had with Marlock.

MORSE’S NEW JOB  
Morse was not sure what to expect on his first day as an Inspector back at  
Castle gate, but his worst fears were to be confirmed.  
Morse had an appointment with Mr Bright at 9a.m sharp, and was called in to   
Learn his fate, on time.  
“Well earned as it is Morse, your promotion has, to put it mildly caught us on the hop.  
Sergeant Strange is to take over your old role as Chief Inspector Thursday’s bagman  
And you shall become my Chief of Staff, a role I had envisaged for Sergeant Strange,”  
(Be careful what you wish for, you might get it thought Morse miserably.)  
Mr Bright then went on to briefly describe Morse’s new role, which in a nutshell was  
Doing every thing Mr Bright did not want to do.  
“Right Morse to get you started, this pile of reports needs to be sorted and filed, and  
Then these crime scene note books need to be collated and typed in triplicate.  
We must also make a start on next year’s holiday rota.”  
Mr Bright then went on his customary morning stroll around Castle gate police  
Station, leaving Morse alone to stare forlornly at the massive pile of paperwork  
That confronted him. His disposition was not improved by a smirking Sergeant  
Strange poking his head round the office door and saying  
“Excuse me Inspector, the D.C.I and me are off to see Dr de Brynn to get the results  
Of the autopsy on that young girl that was found yesterday, but I won’t keep you,  
I can see you are busy with all your bum fodder.”

AN IMPORTANT MEETING.  
Joan was just putting the key into the front door of her home in  
Lord North street Westminster , when she noticed the light was on in  
Phillips study on the first floor, he must have a visitor she thought.  
As she was making her way up the regency staircase, his study door  
Opened, and Phillip asked her to come inside.  
“You know Enoch don’t you Joan?”  
Enoch Powell ( the Bête Noir of British politics) stood up and bowed,  
“charmed” he said,  
Joan just nodded.  
“You look like you’ve had a busy day , darling”  
“Well you know how interminable these committee meetings can be”  
Phillip passes her the customary gin and tonic she always has at this time,  
Enoch Powell settles for his usual scotch and soda,   
“As you know Harold is bringing a vote of confidence motion tomorrow against the  
Government, and there are 20 members of our party willing to support  
Him (Harold being Harold Wilson leader of the opposition).  
“But Phillip you are a member of the government, how can you possibly  
Vote for Wilsons’ motion.” Joan interrupts  
“Not since 6pm, I have seen Heath, and resigned my seat in the cabinet,  
It was leaked to me from a very reliable source that a re- shuffle is due, and  
I was ear marked for the Norhern Ireland office a real poison chalice.  
If ever there was one”  
Joan is aghast, not at Phillips impending political demise, but at the possible  
End of her own, so far, successful career.  
“The question is Joan, are you going to support me, or   
Are you backing Ted Heath?”  
“Don’t be silly Phillip of course I shall back you, you are my husband.  
“There, I told you Enoch, Joan wouldn’t let us down.”  
Enoch thanked Phillip for his drink, and wished them goodnight as tomorrow  
Is going to be a very busy day, Phillip left the room to escort Enoch to the   
Front door and Joan is fuming.  
But by the time Phillip gets back she has calmed down a little.   
“You do know that Enoch is playing you don’t you? getting you to do his dirty work.  
Are you aware of what will happen if you lose this vote, and what’s going to  
Happen to me?”  
“The one thing you should be aware of my love is that everything you have you owe to me,  
And that includes your lover, so think very carefully before crossing me.  
“Good night Phillip, and to think I always thought you were a gentleman if nothing else.”  
Joan says turning on her heel and walking out.  
DRAMA AT THE HOUSE  
Harold Wilson has just sat down after making his speech, and to the left of the   
Speaker the members are on their feet cheering, and waving order papers.  
To the right the members are grim faced, sitting in silence, usually with folded arms.  
They know this vote is too close to call.  
Order, order” calls out the Speaker and the commons quickly becomes silent.   
The house is jam packed with members sitting and standing where they can fit in.  
Nobody dares to defy a 3 line whip in these circumstances, except Phillip and  
His henchmen .As the members’ troop off to the division lobby, a lone figure is  
Left sitting on the green leather benches, the conservative member for Oxford central.   
Joan Brown is abstaining.  
Joan has never felt so exposed and isolated in her entire life .When  
The result is announced, Harold and Phillip have lost by 3 votes, and Phillip is  
Incandescent with rage that his wife has publicly made a fool of him.  
This must surely be the end of any working relationship she has with her  
Husband, and probably Ted as well, Margaret Thatcher consoles her by telling her  
“You were in an impossible position Joan; I would more than likely have  
done the same thing.”  
After a severe dressing down by the P.M. he assures her this is her first and  
Last warning, but the matter is now closed.  
Phillip did not get off so lightly, he was told he would never hold a cabinet post  
Again if the P.M. had anything to do with it, and he was given 1 hour to clear  
His former office. Usually ex-ministers were given a couple of days   
As a courtesy, and he was also told he was going to recommend his de-selection  
As an M.P. to the party members of his constituency, Edinburgh North.  
Phillip had paid a heavy price for his failed insurrection.

PHOTO FUN  
There was not much for Phillip to do, but his ex secretary gave him a hand   
Any way to remove his belongings, before Willie Whitelaw the new Home  
Secretary arrived to take over his office.  
At the bottom of the safe he found what he was looking for, a brown A4 size  
Envelope with the flap stuck down, and sealed by Morse’s signature.  
When they were all done, they took the black plastic storage bags up to  
The 5th floor and the new pokey office he had to share with a very junior  
Colleague. At least it had a telephone, after thanking his secretary he gave her  
A box of expensive chocolates, and a beautiful bouquet which he had delivered  
The day before, anticipating this moment .When she had left in tears,   
Phillip rang his wife  
“Joan its Phillip here can you spare me a few minutes please?”  
“Not if you’re going to start making threats again”  
“No, I just need to give you something”  
“O.K well, as long as you are quick.”  
Phillip arrived at Joan’s office carrying the brown envelope and knocked,  
“Come in” called out Joan  
Joan was sitting at her desk writing when Phillip came in  
“Thank you for your support, Lady Macbeth”. He said sarcastically  
“I could have voted with Ted, but I decided to abstain, to show some loyalty  
To you, and as a result I’m now Billy no mates, not Lady Macbeth  
“Well, I came to give you this” Phillip says as he hands over the envelope  
“I imagine you must be anxious to have it back,” Phillip says  
In a conciliatory manner  
“Shall we let bygones be bygones Joan?”  
Joan’s eyes are full of mischief as she carefully takes the photo out of  
The envelope, looks at it, and holds it in front of her saying  
“Thank you very much Phillip I’ll have it framed for Morse’s bedroom.”  
Phillip is confronted by a very fetching picture of Morse grinning at   
Him from outside the Venice opera house.  
Phillip is speechless and storms out, leaving a still smirking Joan.  
TOGETHER AGAIN  
Morse was trying to enjoy a lunch time drink with Jim Strange and Fred Thursday,  
Away from the dockets, files, reports, and requisition forms that now made up  
Much of his working life these days.  
“Have you counted how many paper clips we have at the station? “  
“Look Jim I may be Mr Bright s’ gopher, but I happen to be senior to you, so just give  
The piss taking a rest all right.”  
“Well I am senior to both of you so cut it out the pair of you. I want to enjoy  
My pint, and cheese and pickle sandwiches in peace.” Snapped Fred  
Morse just grinned because in truth nothing could dampen his mood, as  
Tonight was Thursday night, and the night Joan stays over.  
As Morse was opening the door to his house at 30, Woodstock rd, he smelled  
Something delicious coming from the kitchen, and better still saw Joan running  
Towards him, he dropped the carrier bag containing 2 bottles of very decent wine  
1 red and 1 white and swept her up in his arms, before they both said together  
“God I’ve missed you” in between kisses  
Morse complemented Joan on how good the bolognaise sauce smelt, and they  
Both went into the kitchen to have a taste.  
“Ready in 30 minutes, that o.k. for you”  
“Perfect darling I’ll pour us a glass of white wine “said Morse.  
When they had both sat down with a glass of wine, on Morse’s overstuffed sofa  
Morse began,  
“You‘ve not had a great week have you Joan?”  
“Had worse, but not often, by the way I have a present for you”  
With that Joan gets up and goes over to her bag, and gets out an oblong  
Package 6 inches by 4inches and gift wrapped.  
When Morse unwraps it he finds the photo of himself that made Phillip so  
Apoplectic, but now it is in a nice frame, with the words written in Joan’s favourite  
Red lipstick, yours always, Joan  
“That’s a really lovely thought, thank you so much, but what did he say when  
He saw it was me in the photo,  
“Nothing really darling he just walked out with steam coming out of his ears, the  
Beauty of it is he can’t do a damn thing about it, and he knows it.”  
With that Morse leaned over and kissed Joan on her neck saying,  
“Can the sauce wait?”  
“Yes, but I can’t”   
Half an hour later Joan has left Morse in bed, to prepare their dinner. Morse looks  
At the 2 photo’s side by side, one is the photo she has just given to him,  
The other one used to stand on the Thursday’s chest of drawers in the hall,   
Now replaced  
By a much grander picture of her wedding day. The picture brings back happy  
Memories which are interrupted by,  
“come and get it !”  
“This is delicious; I’m surprised you have any time to cook these days”  
Joan tells him it is her mum’s recipe , but she likes to cook for him as he   
Always appreciates it, and she likes to keep her hand in.  
“By the way how is your new job going? dad tells me your Mr Bright’s  
Right hand man these days”  
“Well it was originally going to go to Jim, which .probably tells you all you  
Need to know”  
“That bad huh”  
“Jim would have loved it, although he pretends otherwise.”  
“Something else may be coming up, but I can’t tell you any thing yet.  
It seems as though I may be back in Ted’s good books.”  
Morse starts to clear the dishes away while Joan settles herself down on the   
Sofa, pouring herself another glass of wine.  
“Would you like some music on “   
“As long as it’s not Wagner”  
Morse smiles and goes and puts on a record he bought specially for her.  
“The teaser and the fire cat” says Joan,” just the thing for a romantic  
Evening, you are lovely; let me give you a kiss”   
It had been a particularly stressful week for Joan, and she soon found herself   
Struggling to keep awake.  
“It’s been a pig of a week Morse, and I need to get up early tomorrow. Do  
You mind if I go up, I want to see how the work on the Cranmer house building site  
Is progressing, and check on the repairs to the other 2 Blocks?”  
“Sure, I’ll be up myself shortly”  
“Don’t be long; we don’t get that much time together”   
After clearing away the dishes, he climbs the stairs to find Joan fast asleep,  
As he looks at her he thinks, if I had asked Joan to marry me as I should have done  
This could be normality now, not a once a week treasured treat.  
Mentally kicking himself about this for the thousandth time, he gets into bed and  
Gently holds her before falling asleep himself.   
Soon however he is having his regular night mare of being pursued by lever arch files,  
Staplers of varying sizes and giant bottles of correction fluid , with their  
Brushes out trying to paint him white.  
Morse wakes up to the sound of Joan busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast  
To the sound of Tony Blackburn, and radio 1.  
During breakfast Morse asks Joan if she has a busy day ahead of her.  
“No not particularly, as I said last night I’m going to visit Martyr’s Fields to  
See for myself what’s happening, and my surgery is being rescheduled  
To this afternoon, there is an important football match on the TV. This evening, and  
I haven’t stayed over with mum and dad for months, so that will be nice.”  
“Could you squeeze in a visit to 30 Woodstock Rd, to help a constituent in dire need?”  
“No! I know what you’re in need of Morse, a cold shower .We promised to be  
Discreet, remember, you ‘re far too randy for your own good.” Joan says laughing.  
“Gracious is that the time ? I have to fly.” Joan says after looking at her wristwatch.  
She sweeps up her satchel bag and car keys; she blows Morse a kiss as she  
Hurries towards her car, climbs in and zooms off waving to him as she drives off toward  
Town and Morse is left alone to contemplate the day ahead.  
A CHICKEN COMING HOME TO ROOST  
About this time Anne is boarding the fast 8.15 train to London from Edinburgh ,  
Her mother had yet again tried to put her off staying with her police officer  
Boyfriend even offering to pay for a hotel,  
“It will all end in tears, I just know it will,” she moaned, which was to be a remarkably   
Accurate prediction.  
After a trouble free journey, Anne prepares herself for the rest of the journey to Oxford,  
Stepping down from the carriage, Anne is amazed by the hustle and bustle  
Of the station platform. She eventually finds the information booth and gets  
Directions to Oxford Central.  
Sitting on her train from Paddington, Anne checks her  
Purse, cheque book, guarantee card, credit card, and £50 in cash she  
Has just drawn from the cash machine. Last but not least her boyfriends  
Address 30, Woodstock Rd, Chigley, Oxford, and Castle gate   
Police station, Kidlington , Oxford.  
I wonder if he will be surprised to see me, and I wonder what he has told  
His men about me particularly Mr Bright his boss, muses Anne.  
When she arrived at Oxford Central station, Anne got her tan suitcase from  
The luggage rack and got off. Perhaps this was a mistake, she thought, if I  
Had phoned at least he would have been here to meet me, and mum would  
Have been a lot happier too.  
Luckily there was a taxi waiting, the driver reassures her that Woodstock Rd  
Is not very far away, and it is a very nice area. On arrival Anne tells the driver to wait  
As she is just dropping off her suit case. Anne can’t wait to see the inside of the  
House, her future home perhaps? she wonders and smiles to herself. Going inside  
Anne says to herself “well it is certainly work in progress, but between us  
We should soon get it all sorted out.”  
Wandering into the Kitchen she notices 2 lots of cutlery , 2 plates and 2 wine glasses  
On the draining board. He must have had his friend Jim over, so glad Morse was  
Not lonely last night, she thinks while dodging the paint tins.  
Anne makes her way up the staircase, tripping up on the shabby  
Green carpet, “Jesus” she blasphemes as she grabs the rickety banister rail   
To stop herself falling down the stairs.  
At the top of the stairs, she realises she wants to use his loo. Finding   
The tatty pre- war stained lavatory Anne thinks better of it. Finally she discovers  
His bedroom, and standing on the threshold is impressed how tidy and clean  
It is. Pretty soon Anne is sniffing the air above the bed, unless  
Mr Endeavour Morse has taken to wearing Chanel No. 5 in bed, and I doubt he  
Has, it was not Jim keeping his bed warm last night. Glancing round Anne  
Notices the 2 photo’s on his bedside cabinet.  
“I know her face, “she says as she takes the folded up news paper she bought that  
Morning, out of her pocket, turning to the politics page she exclaims  
“JOAN FUCKING BROWN! ”  
Castle gate police station is about 30 minutes drive from Woodstock Rd, on  
A good day, and Anne was determined it would not be a bad day for her alone.  
The taxi drew into the police station car park, and she is still drying her tears,  
Mum said it would all end in tears, but mine won’t be the only ones.  
“Are you all right miss?” the kind taxi driver asks  
“I am now” she answers while paying the fare.  
Still carrying her tan suit case Anne makes her way up the outside steps, and  
through the revolving doors into the main building of the police station.  
She puts down her suitcase and looks around, and quickly spots the  
Information desk manned by 3 men, 2 in uniform. The 3rd man happens  
To be Morse’s friend Jim Strange.  
“Excuse me, constable I am looking for Inspector Endeavour Morse, can you  
Help me please?”  
Jim nearly chokes on the bull’s eye he is sucking, after hearing his bosses Christian  
Name used by a visitor.  
“It’s all right Don I’ll take over” Strange says helpfully  
Sergeant Strange asks her to wait, and he makes his way to Mr Brights’ office  
Where he knows Morse will be working.  
“ Come in” shouts Morse in reply to Strange’s knock”  
“Excuse me sir, but there is a young Scottish lady at the desk who is asking  
For you, and she appears to know you quite well. She has a suitcase with her,  
Shall I bring her along to your office, the chief super is out for the day, so you  
Won’t be disturbed.” He says giving Morse a wink.  
“Good idea Jim and can you get someone to organise tea and biscuits for us”.  
Inwardly Morse is in a flap, she said she was going to phone, OH SHIT,  
Jim ushers the young lady in, puts down her suitcase and leaves to get the   
refreshments. Morse gets up and gives her a peck on the cheek,  
“What a lovely surprise, how long were you planning to stay for?” he lies smoothly  
Anne gets her purse out and hands him his key, she tells Morse not to worry,  
As the last thing she wants to do is to ruin his little love nest with Joan Brown  
By playing gooseberry.  
At this point Jim blunders in carrying the tea tray, and says, (completely oblivious  
To the now deafening silence) “custard creams all right for you both?”  
Morse is open mouthed in astonishment that Anne knows about Joan.  
Anne picks up her suitcase and before she leaves says.  
“I hope you treat the next one better than you treated me.”  
Two men, speechless for different reasons are left standing there.  
Anne may not be lucky in love ,but she’s certainly lucky with taxi’s, one  
Has just dropped off a passenger in the police station forecourt, and is available  
For hire   
“Where to miss?” the cabbie asks  
“Can you recommend a decent cheap hotel near the centre of Town?”  
They pull up outside the Eagle and Child pub which rents rooms out till November,  
And is ideally situated opposite the Randolph hotel (which is a bit grand for her.)  
The season is past its peak so Anne is offered a very nice room which overlooks  
St. Giles. The room has a telephone, and she has to make 2 calls, the last of which  
Is to her mum to let her know that she has arrived safely, and to admit her mother was  
Right all along about her so called “boyfriend.”  
The ‘phone calls over, Anne decides to have a nap before going out to get something  
To eat, and if any bloke tries to chat her up he can get lost, even if   
He looks like Steve McQueen.  
Tomorrow she wants to do some sight- seeing, and drop in to St. Matilda’s to   
Have a good look round. The day after, being Sunday, time to relax she thinks.  
Joan Brown is enjoying a very rare treat, an overnight stay with her parents, with  
A fish and chip supper, courtesy of dad, and mums full English breakfast   
To look forward to in the morning, what could beat that?  
A few years ago, a Friday night spent like this would have filled her with horror, but  
Not now, with instructions to mum if any one phones, she’s not home, Joan’s  
In for the evening.  
Finally dad arrives back home from the fish shop and hands the parcel to Win,  
To prepare. Joan has the cod, and her parents rock salmon, and they each  
Have a bottle of Mackeson to wash it down with.   
Not forgetting  
Bread and butter and lashing of salt and vinegar.  
Taking her usual place at the table it’s as if the past 6 years have never happened,  
And if youthful figures of Sam and Morse appeared the illusion would be complete,   
Her reverie is cut short by Fred who is about to tell a story, while tucking in to his meal.  
“Strangest thing at the station today, according to Jim, Morse has been up to his  
Old tricks again while he was in Scotland”  
“What do you mean old tricks?” Joan snaps back rather too sharply.  
Fred goes on to relate what was said between Anne and Morse, and finishes with,  
“They must have been close, how many people do you know, who know and use  
His Christian name?”  
“What’s happened to the hallstand dad?”  
“Pardon me, but I thought you’d enjoy hearing a bit of gossip.  
Things begin to make sense now to Joan, a garbled phone call from her secretary  
About Endeavour, and a very urgent last minute appointment for Monday afternoon.  
The telephone line was terrible, so Joan just agreed to the appointment.  
Joan’s first instinct is to drive round there to ask what hell has he been playing at, but  
On consideration decides to give Morse the benefit of the doubt.........for now.  
Fred then asks Joan what her plans are for Saturday, “shopping and lunch with mum,   
A meeting with the finance committee, and then home to my darling Phillip.”  
She adds with more than a touch of sarcasm, earning her a sharp look from Dad.  
A few miles away, Morse was wondering what the hell he  
Should do, he was certain Jim would not be able to resist telling everyone,  
And that definitely included Fred, which meant Joan would know tonight about the  
Whole embarrassing mess, Morse just thanked god Jim had not heard everything,  
He knew Joan would definitely not see a funny side to any of this.  
After much thought he decides when in doubt do nothing, and to wait for trouble to  
Visit him, which it would, in spades.  
TWO WOMEN WITH SOMEONE IN COMMON  
Anne’s appointment with Joan Brown is at 4pm Monday afternoon, at Mrs Brown’s  
3rd floor office at the Palace of Westminster, and on Friday afternoon, it had taken all  
Of Anne’s powers of persuasion to get the interview, with Joan.  
Joan’s secretary was very reluctant indeed, asking all sorts of difficult  
Questions, only when she mentioned to her that it concerned a mutual friend  
Called Endeavour was she asked to hold the line; the secretary came back eventually,  
Lifted her ‘phone and booked her interview for Monday.  
Anne arrived at 3.45 pm. and approached the commissionaire on the visitors desk,  
And told him she had an appointment with Mrs Joan Brown at 4pm in her office, and  
As usual she was asked to wait while he phoned to confirm.  
“Someone will be down to collect you, miss”  
In her office Joan is thinking about what might be in store for her, threats, blackmail  
The press, hysterics the list is almost endless, as a precaution she has asked her  
Secretary to remain in her office, and if necessary be ready to call security.  
Pressing the intercom button she asks her secretary to collect Anne Grieg  
From the visitors reception area.  
Anne arrives in Joan’s office, and both women hold out their hands to shake, and  
Quickly agree to use Christian names. Joan orders tea and biscuits.  
(A good start thinks Joan.)  
Anne begins by thanking Joan for seeing her at such short notice, and goes on to  
Say how much she admires what Joan has managed to accomplish so far  
In the face of the rampant sexism and endemic chauvinism, found in parliament, but  
Joan is putting all of her good work at risk because of her affair with Morse.  
“After all if I could find out about it, so could anyone else.” Joan was told that  
“She could be a real Icon for women, or just another stupid bimbo, who has been  
Caught out cheating on her husband”  
. Whatever Joan decides, Anne swears she will never breathe a word a word  
Of what she has found out, telling Joan she is a practising Catholic.  
While pouring tea Joan admitted the affair to Anne and also one of the reasons for  
Embarking on it in the first place. Joan went on to explain her history with  
Morse, she wanted Anne to know he was much more than a charming philanderer,  
And had a lot more good points than bad. After finding out how they met, Joan was  
Horrified to learn how Morse gave his house key to an almost complete stranger.  
They are now at the end of their allocated time, and Joan wants to know more about  
Anne Grieg, and so invites her to dinner tomorrow night, at her home in Westminster.  
Morse was not mentioned during dinner.  
A SAD GOODBYE  
The tears started to appear in Joan’s eyes as she rounded Marble Arch, and joined  
The A40, the major road into Oxford from London. She had to finish with Morse, Joan  
Knew that, Anne was right, sooner or later they would be found out, and all her plans  
Would be ashes personally, and professionally. Morse would be all right of course  
The man always is, he’d probably attract a lot of admiration for bedding an attractive  
Married woman M.P., and the D.C.I‘s daughter to boot.  
As for her husband, he would deny knowing anything about her fun and games  
With Morse, and he would enjoy everybody’s sympathy and best wishes  
After all the shame she brought on her family with her antics in 1967, it was for Joan,  
Literally unthinkable to re-visit those terrible days, causing more disgrace for her  
Mum and dad to bear, and involving Morse of all people who they both regarded  
As a member of the family, and what about Sam, a sergeant now? all the squaddies  
In his charge would have a field day with their sly mickey taking at his expense.  
Joan was upset at first with Morse for having a fling with Anne, but mainly with  
The way he led her on, having feet of clay was one of the things that attracted  
Her to him, she supposed. Otherwise it might have been Jim Strange she fell for.  
The miles had sped by, and as she pulled into his drive Joan was glad to see the lights  
On, unbuckling her seat belt, she gave a big sigh; Joan was not looking forward to  
This one bit. Opening the boot she took out a medium sized suit case, and  
walked towards the front door.  
Morse must have been waiting for her, as she approached the house, the door  
Opened and he was standing under the porch light. As Joan got closer she could  
See he was wearing his small boy caught being naughty face, which Joan found  
Utterly irresistible. I must be strong she thought to herself.  
“You’re late; I was worried about you, have you left Phillip?” he said nodding at the   
Suitcase Joan was carrying with a hopeful look now on his face.  
“No I have come to collect my clothes. “  
“So you obviously have heard the gossip about Anne,”  
Yes, but that’s not important now, let me pack my case, and then we will have   
Coffee and talk.”  
After packing her case, and carefully avoiding the holes in the carpet, Joan  
Makes her way carefully down Morse’s dangerous stair case, carrying her luggage.  
Putting her case down, she accepts a cup of coffee from a very distraught Morse,  
And sits down on the sofa she knows so well.  
“If not Anne, then why?”  
Joan goes on to tell him about the many, many reasons why this love affair  
Has to end, but she loves him as much as ever, and even though he’s an idiot  
Sometimes, he will always be her idiot.   
Taking a deep breath Joan goes on,  
“I have to tell you that I am 2 months pregnant with our child, 5 years ago when  
The doctor told me I had miscarried I swore to myself, and my lost baby that   
If ever I was lucky enough to fall pregnant again my baby  
Would be conceived in love, and not be the result of a drunken rage  
By an abusive bully who enjoyed hurting, and humiliating me.  
“Joan I don’t understand, our baby was conceived in love you know it was.  
“Yes Morse it was, but I also promised my future baby it would be born  
In Wedlock, and I am already married .......to Phillip.”  
“Listen please, we can leave we can run away, the future can be what we  
Want it to be you don’t have to stay in a loveless marriage, please don’t  
Deprive me of my child I beg you”.  
This is proving to be every bit as harrowing as Joan thought it might be  
“My marriage isn’t loveless Morse, just a different sort of love to ours, and  
Phillip is not a bad man he will make a good father.  
I have done with running away that’s never solved any thing for me, nor  
Anyone else I should imagine, remember we both agreed at the start of  
This, that if I fell pregnant Phillip would be recognised as the father”  
With that Joan picked up her case and said,  
“Look Morse, please just try and think what will be best for our baby”  
Morse replied “I’m what’s best for our child, not your bloody husband.”  
With that Joan left with tears streaming down her face, further discussion  
Is pointless and heartbreaking thought Joan.  
Morse was hunched up on the sofa, sobbing with his head in his hands,  
And trying to understand why she was breaking his heart again.  
A good few scotches later Morse decides to call it a night, and he goes up  
To bed hoping against hope that this evening will turn out to be a bad  
Dream. Switching on his bedroom light, he starts to undress when he  
Realises the 2 photo’s he cherished so much have been replaced, by a house key.  
For the first time it hits home this is no bad dream.  
Joan is driving back to her parents home, she has been crying so much she  
Looks for a restroom to clean herself up in, knowing she can’t possibly turn up  
At Mum and Dad’s like this. A worried attendant asks if she can help her.  
“I will be fine thank you very much; I have just come back from the funeral of  
Someone I loved very much”  
The attendant offers her condolences and leaves Joan in peace, and Joan quickly  
Realises how much truth there was in that lie.  
Joan washes, and puts on fresh make up , she feels a lot better ,and goes to use the  
Pay phone in the corner’  
“Hello Phillip, yes it’s done, of course I’m bloody upset, I’ve just robbed the man  
I love of his child how do you think I feel, no I’m not coming back tonight I’m going  
To my parents house to try and pull myself together, and then tomorrow get on  
With my constituency duties if I can.  
TOWN AND GOWN (5 months later march 1973)  
Morse is sitting at a table in the police canteen re-reading an official letter he found  
In his pigeon hole a few days ago, it informs him he is required to attend a conference  
In the Boardroom at 9.30am on the 11/3/73. While Morse ponders what it is all about?  
He is aware of someone standing over him saying,  
“Hello stranger”  
His immediate thought is, that’s Joan’s line, but it was not Joan, it was  
Shirley Trewlove.  
They embraced, and congratulated each other on their promotions, Shirley was a  
Detective Sergeant now, after comparing letters it seems they are both here  
For the same reason.  
As it’s now 9.15 they get the lift up to the top floor, and the boardroom, joined on the   
Way by two men who are both unknown to them.   
Pushing open the Boardroom doors they find a long polished oak table, with 4  
Matching chairs on each side of the table. There are also 4 manila folders on the table  
Each with a name on and 2 have got Operation Gown stencilled on them,  
And 2 have got Operation Town stencilled on them.

Mr Bright appears in civvies, for the first time in the 8 years Morse has known him,  
He is out of uniform at the station. He looks very smart though, Morse thinks.  
Mr Bright explains he is going back to Westminster with the guests, who have been  
Delayed due to traffic, so Mr Bright introduces everyone , the older man is   
D.C.I. McNutt , and the younger D.S. Lewis.  
The “guests” finally make their entrance , and Morse is well and truly astonished  
Leading the way is Phillip Brown who takes up his place next to Mr Bright  
Followed by Joan Brown, who is now blooming in the latter stages of pregnancy  
She sits next to her husband and last but not least the now very” blue stocking”  
Miss Anne Grieg. Morse has difficulty suppressing his laughter when it occurs  
To him that of the 3 women present he has slept with 2 of them, and the way  
Shirley has been looking at him he’s pretty sure he can improve on this.  
Phillip Brown starts off by introducing himself as Lord Brown of Conway, who was   
Created a Peer in the New Years Honours List.  
To get him out of Ted Heath’s hair no doubt thought Morse.  
Everyone knew Joan, none more so than me, Morse says under his breath,  
Anne of course insisted on introducing herself as Mrs Brown’s personal advisor and  
Special consultant to this project, and a student of St. Matilda’s. Anne made  
It her business to give Morse dirty looks throughout her verbal C.V.  
This was noticed by Shirley who asked him what her problem was  
He whispered to her that she was upset because he didn’t go back for more.  
Shirley had a fit of the giggles, and had to leave the room for   
A few minutes, to calm down, as she left Morse turned to admire the view.  
Mr Bright, reluctant to blame his favourite Policewoman blamed Morse for not   
Taking this meeting seriously adding that over the past 4 or 5 months he’d  
Noticed Morse had developed a tendency to be flippant, and he wondered  
What had happened to cause the change in him?  
Joan looked guiltily at Mr Bright during his reprimand of Morse,  
Morse was unfazed by all this, and after what had happened last October  
He couldn’t care a less about his telling off.  
When Shirley came back Mr Bright gave his congratulations  
And best wishes to Lord and Lady Conway on the forthcoming   
birth of their first child.  
Lord and Lady Conway thanked him for his kind words, and   
Morse seethed while Joan prayed he would keep his mouth shut.  
Lord Conway then got to the reason why they were all there.  
He had been appointed to head a task force to clean up Oxford, a similar  
Meeting was taking place in Cambridge. The reason he had been appointed  
Was because as an old Oxfordian, he had contacts within the university,  
And as a former Home Secretary had experience of policing and security  
Matters, his wife Joan was to assist him for as long as possible, and then  
Anne Grieg would take over as his number 2.  
He assured the 4 police officers they were all selected by him and Joan because,  
They all had something special to offer.  
D.S. Shirley Trewlove was to be D.I.Endeavour Morse’s Bagman, their  
Sole responsibility was to investigate crimes committed within the university   
Campus. They were to report solely to Lord and Lady Conway.  
The manila envelope contained amongst other things a list of names  
Supplied by Special Branch, of suspects thought to be part of the old NEWS  
Group of traitors, still thought to be operating in and around the university colleges.  
This was the number 1 priority of Operation Gown.  
D.S. Lewis and D.C.I. McNutt were given the job of ridding Oxford of organised   
Crime, which had again sprung up with the demise of Nero and Ames, and the recent  
retirement of Fred Thursday.  
This was the number 1 priority of Operation Town.  
The meeting was drawing to a close, and a buffet had been organised in the  
Ante-room to the Boardroom. Morse was anxious to speak to Mr Bright, who was  
In deep conversation with Joan, apparently Joan hated being called Lady Conway  
More than she had hated being called Miss Thursday by Morse.  
Mr Bright for the life of him couldn’t understand this at all,” I would have loved a title”  
He thought enviously.  
“Excuse me sir, may I interrupt, I was wondering who you were going to appoint  
To my old job, your Chief of Staff”,  
Joan held her hand in front of her mouth to hide a grin, she had listened to Morse  
Complain about his job for weeks on end last year.  
“Funny you should say that, Morse I knew you would be moving on a few weeks ago  
And I put a few feelers out, very discreetly of course, but only Sergeant Strange  
Seemed interested, odd that. I must have a quick word with Lord Conway now, if  
You will both excuse me?”  
Morse punches the air, and goes “Yesssssss, its payback time Jimmy boy”  
He then spontaneously kisses Joan on the cheek, and realising what he had  
Done in his excitement he mumbles a red faced apology to Joan.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve missed you too Endeavour. I hear through my dad and the canteen  
Grapevine that you’ve given up alcohol, you look good, and I was also told by a little  
Bird you’ve taken up another hobby, quite the Lothario these days so I’m told.”  
“Well to tell the truth Joan, I have been looking for someone to match you in bed, but  
So far I’ve had no luck”  
Joan is not sure whether to be flattered or insulted.  
As Morse walks away he see’s Shirley by the buffet,” What was all that about?”  
“Nothing really, Joan and I go back a long way, we’re just friends Shirley”  
“Friends don’t look at each other the way you two do,”

Morse just shrugs and says” never mind about that, how about dinner this evening?”  
“I thought you’d never ask” Shirley says with a big smile

DINNER AT EIGHT  
Until she can find a flat of her own Shirley is forced to live with her widowed mum,  
Whose all ears to hear about her date for tonight  
“An Inspector is he, well that’s an improvement on that dopey constable you used  
To see, what about your boyfriends in London you never tell me about them do you?”  
“That’s very unkind mother you should never speak ill of the dead, and   
Inspector Morse and I will be working closely together in future, so this is  
A working dinner as much as anything else and my boyfriends in London are none  
Of yours or his business”  
There is the sound of a car drawing up, and looking out of the net curtains she  
Sees Morse getting out, and starting to walk up the garden path.

Shirley says “he’s here mum, I must be off”  
“Don’t I get to meet him, then?”  
“Not this Time bye”  
Shirley rushes out of the door, almost knocking over a startled Morse in her haste.

Shirley as usual looks stunning, and he wastes no time in telling her so  
Morse has decided to splash out, and has booked a table for 2 at  
The Randolph hotel. He remembers back to the last time he took Shirley out,  
To the bingo hall, to keep an eye on Paul Marlock, and how his blood boiled  
To see him flirting with Joan. If the truth were to be known he would have her  
Back in an instant, even if the baby was not his.  
Driving to the hotel, Morse asks Shirley if she is seeing anyone at the moment  
Shirley replies, “I am concentrating on the Job right now, no time for anything else”  
“You know what they say about all work and no play Shirley”  
“I don’t think anybody could accuse you of that , Inspector”  
Morse almost misses the entrance to the Randolph’s underground car park,  
And has to swerve.  
“Bloody hell, sorry about that, I lost concentration for a second”  
“Thinking about a certain brunette were we?” teases Shirley  
Morse just keeps quiet, after being beaten by her banter.  
Shirley asks him if this is a police car like the old black Jag he used to drive  
Fred Thursday about in years ago  
“No I bought it with money from an inheritance from my stepmother Gwen”  
(Not that she had a choice in the matter, the old bat.)   
Shirley likes the car very much, and says she really must learn how to drive.  
As they are 30 minutes early they go to the cocktail bar for a drink. Shirley  
Has a spritzer and Morse an orange juice.  
After finding a seat she says she heard he has bought a large house, and jokingly   
Asks if he needs a lodger?  
Morse goes on to tell her he has spent a lot of his remaining money on refurbishing

And re-decorating and he would be glad of her opinion, when she’s free  
Of the sort of furniture, curtains she thinks would best match the decor, and the house.  
Shirley is thrilled by the idea, and they agree on this coming Thursday for her to visit.  
Looking over to the corner of the bar he sees Lord and Lady Conway, and  
Mr Bright, he thinks Joan has been trying to make eye contact for a while.  
Shirley notices what’s going on between them, and says,  
“I think I’ll powder my nose before dinner” she says wanting to be discreet  
And to give them a chance to speak in private.  
As soon as Shirley has gone Joan comes over to Morse’s table.  
“Another notch on your bedpost?” she asks sarcastically  
“You left me, as I remember,” Morse says with bitterness.  
“Look, I don’t want to fight, I just need to speak to you privately”  
Morse suddenly looks very concerned “are you all right? How is the baby?  
is his Lordship treating you well?”  
“Don’t worry were both fine, I just need to see you privately”  
“Just call round anytime, you’d better go Mr Bright has got his  
Beady eye on us, by the way I thought you had a meeting in Westminster?”  
“We did, but we gave him a lift back, and he’s buying us dinner”  
Shirley comes back through the double doors of the cocktail bar  
To see Joan walking back towards her own table,  
A few minutes later the head waiter comes over to tell them their table is  
Ready for them in the dining room.  
Morse and Shirley are both having roast beef with all the trimmings,  
Followed by bread and butter pudding, which is all very filling so they  
Didn’t bother with a starter, Morse doesn’t really drink now, but has  
Treated them to a bottle of Volnay which they both agree is  
Very good indeed.  
Midway through their meal Morse is topping Shirley’s glass up  
When she says” tell me to mind my own business if you like, but  
Something is going on between you and Joan Brown, or whatever  
She wants to be called; even though she’s the size of a house these days it seems to   
Me you’re both acting suspiciously like you’re having an affair, if so  
You are playing a very dangerous game, the pair of you, but you don’t  
Seem very happy, do you want to talk?”

Morse thinks what the hell and starts to tell her,  
“I guess in one way or another we’ve been having an affair since we  
met at her parents’ house in 1965. It was love at first sight for me,  
I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but like the idiot  
I was back then I never did anything about it. I carried a torch for her for  
7 years, I was working for her and her husband last summer to retrieve  
An old photo of her and Paul Marlock, and we fell in love.  
Unfortunately I had to mess things up by having a fling with Anne Grieg,  
Yes that Anne Grieg. Well, to cut a long story short I’m going to be the   
Father of her child in all but name, it seems she prefers Brown to  
Morse on the birth certificate.  
Shirley sits there looking stunned  
“Were you really that surprised that I was the father of Joan’s child”  
“The only surprising thing about you two is that you never married years ago  
When you should have done, no what shocked me was that you slept   
With Anne, I thought you were kidding me “

“When they arrive outside Shirley’s house she can see her mum peeking  
Through the net curtains, and she says to Morse  
“Thanks for a lovely evening” and nodding towards her mum  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come in, do you?”  
Shirley gives Morse a quick peck on the cheek, gets out and walks  
Up the garden path, and goes in through the front door.

A NEW BEGINNING  
Morse has been working on Operation Gown for 4 days, and is getting  
Nowhere fast, most of the names supplied by Special Branch date back  
To 1968 when the original enquiries were made. Many of the people mentioned  
Have left Oxford, have retired or are dead. Shirley has not had much better  
Luck going over old records to see if anything was missed the first time round.  
Morse and Shirley have been working late over the past 4 days, so their  
Leaving early tonight to go to Burridges , to have a look at the furniture, and  
Soft furnishing departments as they arranged earlier in the week.  
Walking through Burridges Morse runs into an old friend, Alan, who has  
Been the owner of the department store since his father passed away in 1966.  
Alan makes the understandable mistake that Morse and Shirley are newly weds  
And immediately offers them a discount on their future purchases, which Morse  
Accepts with pleasure. As they part company, Shirley reprimands him for  
Taking the discount, and says “you should have told him we were just friends”  
“I didn’t want to embarrass him, and any way I was flattered he thought you  
Would marry me,” Shirley thought” he just can’t resist flirting can he?”  
Before leaving Shirley picks up price lists, catalogues and brochures to  
Help them decide what to choose for the house.  
On the way back to Morse’s house, he buys them both a fish and chip supper, which  
They tuck into as soon as they get back to his place.  
Shirley has never been to the house before, but she can still just smell the fresh paint  
Plaster and paste, all the walls have been stripped of old paper and freshly painted,  
And plastered where necessary, and the old damaged skirting boards replaced,  
The ceilings painted white covering up the old nicotine and smoke stains.  
What Shirley particularly likes are the sanded and stained floorboards, and the old  
Refurbished Victorian fireplaces which Morse bought for a song from a salvage  
Yard, as they are not fashionable anymore. The upstairs has not been finished  
Yet, but the previously treacherous stairway has been recarpeted in a plain  
Dark blue. A new state of the art contemporary kitchen, a new bathroom, and   
Cloakroom have been installed, Shirley says to Morse,  
“I have to hand it to you Morse you’ve certainly given this old house a new beginning,  
Your house is lovely, it has so much character. “  
He thanks her very much for her compliments and is glad she likes the house.  
Morse goes upstairs to get the floor plans the Estate Agent gave him when he  
Bought the house, they go through the catalogues from Burridges and sketch   
In where they think the furniture should go. Shirley finds a booklet about rugs  
She selects the 3 that she particularly likes, and makes a note of their price.  
Last but not least all the downstairs widows are measured to get an estimate  
For the curtains. Shirley is busy working out a grand total while Morse makes  
Coffee, when he gets back with 1x white and 1x black, Shirley breaks the bad  
News to him about the cost.  
“Burridges are very good, but they are so expensive, even with a 10% discount.  
When I moved to Oxford 5years ago I used a second hand furniture warehouse  
And saved a fortune, it’s near the market, and open on Sunday we could go  
Together if you like?”  
That would be great, I’ll buy you lunch at the trout, thank you so much for all  
Your help, I don’t honestly know what I would have done without you”, and  
He gives her a kiss on the lips, which lasts longer than he meant it to.  
After they have finished coffee Shirley has to go back home  
On the way back from her mother’s house, he thinks what a nice girl Shirley is,  
And he wonders what would happen if his love life was not so complicated.  
Turning into his drive he spots a familiar figure under his porch light, sitting  
on a suitcase, and smoking a cigarette.  
Morse parks, and gets out of his car and walks towards her, not sure if he is  
Imagining things, or suffering from a severe case of déjà vu.  
“Joan?”  
“Morse ...Phillip has thrown me out.   
To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish here but too many ideas in my head mean there has to be number four. Thanks for reading and commenting


End file.
